1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating objects by size and shape. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for separating objects based on a size threshold, whereby objects measuring less than a predetermined maximum size in any dimension are separated from objects measuring over the predetermined maximum size threshold. Finally, the present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting relatively planar-shaped objects measuring less than a predetermined threshold size in the non-planar dimension from other larger objects. One example of a planar object to be sorted is coinage.
2. Description of Related Art
The recovery and separation of multiple components of a mixed sample remains an important operation of any recycling system. In shredder residue metal recycling, specifically automobile shredder residue processing, this is no different. Although successful methods have been developed for distinguishing such items as heavy metals, light metals, organics, rubber, etc., it shall prove beneficial to this industry to further extract specific items from such a broad category of materials.
Among the categories are mixed heavy metals, and these may be defined as any non-ferrous metallic substance with a specific gravity greater than approximately 2.8, as compared to water (1.0 g/cm3). In automobile shredder residue processing, this may include copper, zinc, stainless steel, etc. Mixed heavy metals will also include all metallic coins. Separating these coins creates an additional separate product of the monies themselves, and does not diminish the value of the mixed heavy metals from which it was derived. In addition the separated coinage product provides an additional revenue source for the user. At the present time, the exclusive way of separating the coins from the mixed heavy metals is achieved by the tedious process of hand sorting from a large volume stream. The coin concentrator, proposed for United States patent, provides the following: a means of concentrating the metallic coins from a portion of mixed heavy metals to substantially reduce the amount of hand sorting required to extract the metallic coins.